doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Get on the Bus 2
This is the article about the Get on the Bus song from season 2. If you were looking for the article about '''the season 1 version', go to Let's Get on the Bus. Or, if you were looking for the article about the different dance breaks from season 1, go to List of alternate bus dances.'' Let's Get on the Bus 2, or just Get on the Bus 2, is a song sung by the Doodlebops in season 2, hence the "2". It is the successor to Let's Get on the Bus from season 1. Like it's predecessor, this song is sung by Deedee Doodle, Rooney Doodle, and Moe Doodle, featuring vocals from Bus Driver Bob, and is sung when they are on Bob's bus. This updated version has new instruments playing, but remains the season 1 vocal track. There is also a long instrumental before Bus Driver Bob says his lines on the Get on the Bus CD. This version of Get on the Bus was first heard on The Doodlebop Holiday Show and is available on the Doodlebops: Get on the Bus! CD. Lyrics Album version Bus Driver Bob: Come on, we're gonna take a bus ride! Yeah, come on inside, we're gonna take a bus ride Everybody on board Come on! Deedee Doodle, Rooney Doodle, and Moe Doodle Doo doo, let's get on the bus Doo doo doo doo Doo doo, let's get on the bus Doo doo doo doo Let's get on the bus Bus Driver Bob: It's time to go! Deedee, Rooney, and Moe: Let's get on the bus Bus Driver Bob: Hey, don't you know? Deedee, Rooney, and Moe: Let's get on the bus Bus Driver Bob: Go here to there! Deedee, Rooney, and Moe: Let's get on the bus Bus Driver Bob: Go everywhere! (music cue, then the bus horn sounds) Deedee, Rooney, and Moe: Come with me And we'll see all there is to see You can be who you want to be We can go anywhere today, yeah yeah It's okay We know Bob always knows the way All aboard, there's no time to delay Come along we can sing and play, yeah yeah Doo doo, let's get on the bus Doo doo doo doo Bus Driver Bob: It's time to go! Deedee, Rooney, and Moe: Doo doo, let's get on the bus Doo doo doo doo Bus Driver Bob: It's time for the show! Deedee, Rooney, and Moe: Doo doo, let's get on the bus Doo doo doo doo Bus Driver Bob: Go here to there! Deedee, Rooney, and Moe: Doo doo, let's get on the bus Doo doo doo doo Bus Driver Bob: Go everywhere! (the bus horn sounds) (instrumental break) Hey, come on We're gonna take a bus ride Yeah, come on! We're gonna take a bus ride Yeah, come on inside... ...we're gonna take a bus ride! Everybody on board, strike a cord We're gonna take a bus ride! Deedee, Rooney, and Moe: Doo doo doo doo Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show Songs